Chucky Brown
Clarence "Chucky" Brown (born February 29, 1968 in New York) is a retired American professional Basketball player. A 6'7" forward from North Carolina State, Brown was selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers in the second round of the 1989 NBA Draft. Brown holds (now shared with Tony Massenburg and Jim Jackson (basketball)) the NBA record for the most teams played for during his 13-year (1989-2002) professional career — twelve: the Cavaliers, Los Angeles Lakers, New Jersey Nets, Dallas Mavericks, Houston Rockets (where he became champion in 1994-95), Phoenix Suns, Milwaukee Bucks, Atlanta Hawks, Charlotte Hornets, San Antonio Spurs, Golden State Warriors, and Sacramento Kings. He retired with 4,125 career points, and he has recently served as a coach in the NBDL for the Roanoke Dazzle. In addition to the NBA teams, Brown had stints in the Continental Basketball Association and Italy's Panna Firenze. He played three games for Panna Firenze in 1992. The CBA saw Brown play for the Grand Rapids Hoops in 1993 and Yakima Sun Kings in 1994 and 1995. He became the second player to earn both an NBA ring and CBA ring in the same season. Brown is now an assistant coach for the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBDL. Transactions * June 27, 1989 - Drafted with the second round, 43rd overall pick by the Cleveland Cavaliers. * December 2, 1991 - Waived by the Cavaliers. * December 5, 1991 - Signed by the Los Angeles Lakers. * September 29, 1992 - Rights renounced by the Lakers. * October 7, 1992 - Signed by the New Jersey Nets. * November 12, 1993 - Signed as a free agent by the Dallas Mavericks. * November 23, 1993 - Waived by the Mavericks. * October 4, 1994 - Signed by the Miami Heat. * November 1, 1994 - Waived by the Heat (has not played in the NBA for them). * February 1, 1995 - Signed by the Houston Rockets to a 10-day contract (re-signed on February 12 and February 24 for the rest of the season). * October 3, 1995 - Re-signed by the Rockets. * August 19, 1996 - Traded by the Rockets with Robert Horry, Sam Cassell and Mark Bryant to the Phoenix Suns for Charles Barkley and a 1999 second round draft pick. * December 4, 1996 - Traded by the Suns to the Milwaukee Bucks for Darrin Hancock and a conditional second round draft pick. * October 2, 1997 - Signed as a free agent by the Atlanta Hawks. * January 21, 1999 - Signed as a free agent by the Charlotte Hornets. * October 1, 1999 - Signed as a free agent by the San Antonio Spurs. * February 4, 2000 - Waived by the Spurs. * February 8, 2000 - Signed by the Hornets to a 10-day contract. * January 13, 2001 - Signed by the Golden State Warriors to a 10-day contract (re-signed on January 23, waived on January 26). * January 29, 2001 - Signed by the Cleveland Cavaliers to a 10-day contract (re-signed on February 12 and February 22 for the rest of the season). * February 26, 2002 - Signed by the Sacramento Kings to a 10-day contract (re-signed on March 8 and March 18 for the rest of the season). Category:Houston Rockets players